legendofzeldarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vio
Vio Link (バオ リンク) is one of the four colored clones that Link is split into after drawing the Four Sword in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. He retains a fragment of the Four Sword (which is a copy of the original just as he is) and is distinguishable from his clones in the fact that his outfit and eyes are violet (hence his nickname, Vio.) Vio is roleplayed by Astral, at this deviantART.com page Appearance: Vio looks pretty much the same as any other Link-- an average height and build, short blonde hair, and fair skin. His eyes in contrast to the original Link's are purple rather than blue, mirroring the color of his tunic and cap. Personality: Studious and calm, Vio is not easily angered. Though he sees himself as of superior intellect to his clones, he doesn't openly boast it, preferring to keep quiet and avoid conflict with the others who might disagree with his views. Vio's favorite hobby is reading, he's likely to be found with a book in his hand at any given time. From his studies he formulates various theories on the way Hyrule works. He's the most level-headed, and second to least warlike of the Links (the least warheaded likely being Red) though on the occasion he's angered he will fight. His weapon of choice is the bow and arrow, though he'll also use the classic sword. Philosophies: -Although Vio believes it moronic to be obsessed over material possessions, there's a slight monetary drive behind some of his actions. He usually hides this slight, hypocritical greed fairly well. -One thing he's made clear is that he's not interested in a romantic relationship. He finds love to be a useless and frivolous activity, and the only thing he'll love is his books. -Vio likes to believe in a black-and-white, good-and-evil society. Though he knows it isn't true, he treats people with suspicion initially, and doesn't easily believe in redemption. Relationships: Allies: Red, Blue, and Green Links: His other three "selves," the colored copies that were also the quotient of the Four Sword split. Vio thinks them idiotic and too willing to rush to their deaths, but tolerates them because he knows that technically, they're all the same person, and that he needs their help to defeat evil. Princess Zelda: The princess that Vio and his clones saved from Vaati, he has a high respect for her royal authority and a slight moral weakness to her kindness and generosity. However, he occasionally doubts her judgement due to his mindset of viewing her as a naive person. Enemies: Vaati: His primary enemy since the sorcerer kidnapped Zelda and tried to take over Hyrule. ganon: is revived by vaati. Neutral/unknown: Shadow link: vio would deem him as an ally but shadow is, well, not a shadow anymore. being marked unknown but also an ally is very confusing but shadow leans towards more than an ally. shadow link selflessly broke the dark mirror, the very same glass that brought him to life(keeping him alive.) so hyrule can be prosperous once more. Category:Links Category:Heros Category:Four Swords Timeline Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters